A tombeau fermé
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: One shot Henry/Vicki. Henry et Vicki sont coincés sous des débris d'un immeuble écroulé...


**A tombeau fermé.**

_One shot : Blood ties._

_Et voilà un petit one shot que j'avais commencé il y a quelques temps, et je l'ai finit hier. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Il fallait que ça arrive, pourquoi ?? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait. Elle se sentait maudite par le D.ieu dont Henry semblait avoir tant de confiance. Elle était là coincé sous des montagnes de gravas son corps collé contre celui inerte d'Henry. Il était comme mort, son corps froid contre le sien. Elle était terrifiée même si elle l'admettrait jamais. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il faisait jour à la surface, sinon Henry serait… vivant. Son cœur battait trop vite tout l'opposé de celui de son compagnon de galère. Elle sentait ses poumons siffler à cause de la poussière des gravas. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle ne voyait strictement rien, ses yeux la brûlaient, et l'obscurité la rendait totalement aveugle. Vicki usait de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas céder à la panique. Elle essaya de faire remonter à sa mémoire un souvenir heureux mais rien n'y faisait, elle voulait sortir de là le plus rapidement possible mais si on les dégageait en plein jour cela signifiait la mort du vampire. Vicki tenta de dormir un peu, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser. Elle finit par s'endormir complètement épuisée.

C'est comme ça qu'Henry la trouva en revenant à la vie. Il pouvait la voir sans difficulté, même endormie, elle sentait la peur. Le cœur battant contre sa poitrine, réveilla sa faim mais elle avait l'air si faible, il ne pouvait pas. Tout deux étaient coincés debout, leur corps étroitement collé l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes pendaient dans le vide. Il ne savait pas combien de mètres de profondeur faisait se vide, lui pourrait survivre à une haute chute mais pas la jeune femme. Il regarda autour de lui espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les sortir de se piège. Il sentit le cœur de Vicki s'accélérer et la jeune femme s'éveilla brusquement. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui parlant doucement pour la rassurer. Il était étonné de sa capacité à maîtriser ses émotions. Il essaya de se mouvoir et senti la planche qui lui barrait le dos bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, Henry ?

-Seulement de nous sortir de là. Je sais que tu as peur.

-Je n'ai pas…

-Vicki !

-D'accord, j'ai peur.

Henry sentit son cœur ralentir, ce qui n'était pas très normal, d'autant qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à respirer et la peur était censé accéléré son cœur. La tête de la jeune femme se posa contre son torse, sans aucun effort pour la retenir. Seigneur D.ieu, elle venait de perdre connaissance. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là. Utilisant sa force, il fit céder la planche derrière lui, et tenant Vicki, il tomba littéralement. Henry priait pour que le sol en dessous soit plat, mais lorsqu'il heurta la dalle de béton, un cri de douleur lui échappa, un morceau de métal venait de lui déchirer la peau et le muscle au niveau de l'épaule, il soupçonnait son omoplate d'être brisé en deux, mais au moins Vicki n'avait rien. Son corps avait amortit la chute. Le corps de la jeune femme avait ensuite roulé sur le sol, mais elle n'était pas loin et elle allait bien… pour le moment. Il attrapa le bout de métal à l'aide de son bras valide et tira dessus pour se dégager. La douleur était intense mais il se força à se concentrer sur Vicki pour essayer d'en faire abstraction. Lorsque enfin le bout de métal céda pour quitter sa chair, le vampire laissa échapper un nouveau cri de douleur. Son épaule saignait fortement, il avait besoin de se nourrir et de repos pour soigner ses plaies, mais Henry lutta contre son instinct, il devait sortir d'ici, il n'aimait pas être coincé, à la limite de la claustrophobie, et quand à se nourrir, il savait Vicki beaucoup trop faible. Elle non plus n'avait pas manger, ni bu depuis plus de vingt heures, il était donc exclu de se nourrir d'elle. Usant de toute sa volonté, il parvint à se mettre debout et s'approcha du corps de Vicki. Doucement il souleva son corps élancé, la jeune femme était légère pour lui, mais pas assez pour ne pas que son épaule le fasse souffrir. Henry fronça les sourcils, l'odeur. Il connaissait cette odeur pour s'y être déjà caché dans le passé pour fuir le soleil : Les égouts. Et qui disait égouts, disait forcément une sortie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle semblait si vulnérable que ça lui en fit froid dans le dos.

-Tiens bon Vicki. Je te ramène à la maison.

La maison, ça sonnait comme une douce mélodie à son oreille. La maison, oui pour la première fois il avait la sensation d'être chez lui, d'avoir une famille. Si Vicki suivait le fils de ses pensées, elle partirait sur l'instant. Elle n'était pas porté sur les sentiments ou plutôt elle avait peur des sentiments. Henry fronça le nez, maintenant qu'il marchait dans les égouts depuis près de dix minutes, l'odeur fut plus prononcé que jamais mais une autre odeur se fit plus présente et réveilla sa faim. Du sang. Sa faim commençait à le dominer, il la sentait gagner du terrain et il savait qu'il finirait par perdre le contrôle d'autant plus que l'odeur du sang de Vicki et la chaleur de sa peau tout contre lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Son corps et son mental faiblissait doucement. Il regarda autour de lui, l'endroit semblait relativement sûr. Il posa le corps de Vicki en hauteur sur une surface sèche. Il lui caressa amoureusement la joue.

-Je reviens vite.

Puis il s'éclipsa rapidement. Suivant le sons des battements de cœur de sa proie sans pour autant cesser d'écouter ceux de Vicki. Sa proie était là, a porté, il resta quelques instants tapis dans l'ombre, observa chaque mouvement de sa proie, celle si étant un clochard qui cherchait un abri. Il fondit sur l'homme et le mordit à la base du cou et bu avidement, prenant garde de ne pas le tuer. Quand enfin, il fut assez nourri, il fit oublier cet instant à son repas et lui glissa de l'argent dans la poche lui permettant ainsi de faire quelques repas lui aussi. Après tout cet homme l'avait nourri, à lui de le nourrir. Henry sentit le sang nouveau commencer la réparation de son corps. Henry retourna auprès de Vicki et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il était épuisé la douleur était intense. Et cette sensation d'étouffer, il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il sente l'air frais de la nuit. Vicki avait besoin de se nourrir aussi. Luttant contre lui même, Henry se mit debout et reprit dans ses bras le corps de la jeune femme. Il trouva assez rapidement une sortie et huma le parfum de la nuit, c'était agréable et même malgré la douleur. Il rejoignit son immeuble et après avoir du utiliser son don de persuasion sur le gardien pour lui faire oublier son passage. Arrivé chez lui, il donna à boire à Vicki, elle avait besoin d'être hydratée puis il lui nettoya le visage. Doucement, il lui retira ses vêtements couverts de saleté et lui enfila un tee-shirt à lui, avant de remonter le draps sur elle. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers la douche, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il se nettoie ses plaies, même si elles commençaient déjà à cicatriser.

Dans la chambre, Vicki s'éveilla tirailler par la faim, s'éveilla difficilement, ses muscles étaient tout engourdi et elle ne voyait rien. La pièce était plongé dans la pénombre et sans ses lunettes, elle était comme aveugle. Le satin des draps et l'odeur de la pièce la rassuraient, elle était chez Henry, elle pouvait le jurer. Elle se laissa glisser hors du lit et ses pieds nus frôlèrent le bois du parquet et elle se dirigea vers l'unique source de lumière ses mains devant elle pour ne pas heurter un potentiel obstacle. Mais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas se produisit. Elle heurta quelque chose mais alors qu'elle pensait finir par terre, elle fut rattraper, un bras en l'occurrence.

-Oula doucement, Vicki.

-Henry !

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Henry ?

L'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix. Sans la lâcher, Henry fit un pas de coté et alluma la lumière, la pièce s'illumina. Même sans ses lunettes, Vicki vit avec horreur l'épaule blessé d'Henry.

-Ce n'est rien, ça ira mieux demain.

-C'est de ma faute.

-Ce n'est rien, Vicki. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Ca va toi ?

-Henry, je vais bien, c'est toi qui m'inquiète.

-Tu as besoin de repos.

Vicki ferma les yeux, exaspérée que Henry se souci d'elle, alors qu'il était grièvement blessé. Il quitta ses bras à contre cœur et se glissa dans son lit, il avait réellement besoin de repos. Vicki l'observa ou plutôt suivit du regard les mouvements de sa silhouette. Après avoir fait la moue, elle le rejoignit dans le lit et se glissa dans ses bras. Henry souriait pendant que son cœur se gonflait de bonheur.

-J'ai eu si peur Henry.

-Je sais, Vicki.

Oui il le savait, il avait senti sa peur se diffuser par chacun des pores de sa peau. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front pour la rassurer avant de s'enfoncer sous les draps à bout de force. Vicki se blottie dans ses bras prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal et ferma les yeux. Ce déplaisir dans se tombeau fermé avait eu au moins l'avantage de lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait profiter de la vie, elle avait des sentiments pour Henry et elle voulait lui laisser une chance, leur laisser une chance.

**FIN**


End file.
